Sjutton
The seventeenth season featured ALL PLUS-SIZED MODELS MAMA! also this season might be... LONGER..!!! by two episodes Locations * Mykonos, Episode 1 * Kos, Episode 2 * Athens, Episodes 3-10 * Chania, Episode 7/8 * Limassol, Episodes 4-5/5-6 Contestants im thinking of having 20-25 semi-finalists and 12 finalists : d (information stated is correct at start of contest) Episodes Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant won the weekly challenge and was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was in the bottom and had to take part in a shoot-out the following week. : The contestant won the shoot-out. : The contestant won the shoot-out but was placed in the bottom two and had to take part in another shoot-out the following week. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant won the shoot-out and was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the shoot-out, won the weekly challenge and was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the shoot-out but was placed in the bottom two and had to take part in another shoot-out the following week and won the weekly challenge. *hey boy! you wanna play? bc apparently i want to with this cycle being MESSY! so the first two episodes will be SPLIT PREMIERES like rpdr s6 ; ) maybe! bc i wanted to do that in c16 :ss BUT!! in this season.. yachana will pretend to eliminate someone then she's like jk u'll be in a SHOOT-OUT!!! and she's like ok thats fine. then the next week she just reveals the whole shoot-out twist bc the episode 1 girls already know anyway. also they'll be on different islands ; ) 'Contestant progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was put up for elimination and had to participate in the shoot-out the following week. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant advanced to the final round. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Ideas:' Roller skating, Greek goddesses, Lingerie 'Shoot-out results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after the first round of the finale shoot-out tournament. ''Top Model of the Week'' rankings : The contestant received the most votes. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant received the most votes and won best photo. : The contestant received the least votes. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and won best photo. : The contestant was meant to be in the bottom two, but was spared because of receiving the most votes. : The contestant was meant to be eliminated, but was spared because of receiving the most votes. : The contestant was not eligible to win immunity. : The contestant was not eligible to win immunity and won best photo.